1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vacuum cleaner, preferably a portable vacuum cleaner, consisting of several housing parts one of which is detachable and provided with a handle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vacuum cleaners including portable vacuum cleaners are generally known. The disadvantage of such vacuum cleaners is that when provided with an electric power cord they are awkward to handle and, moreover, have an inferior suction capacity. It is altogether difficult to take such portable vacuum cleaners on a ladder, because the electric power cord is inconvenient and combersome.
A further disadvantage for the operating person may be that he has to hold the suction tube and different nozzles for example in one hand, while the other hand holds the device itself, which creates the possibility of a danger of an accident.
For these reasons, such portable vacuum cleaners are mainly used for cleaning upholstery, automobiles etc., i.e. for things located on the ground. The cleaning of curtains, wall-paper etc. is in most cases made by grounded vacuum cleaners, fitted with lengthening pieces for the suction tubes demanding a certain energy effort.